fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer
Summer is a Coordinator from Hoenn and one of Rachel's rivals during their journey through the Hoenn Region. Years later after her first Grand Festival Circuit, she would win an edition of the Johto Grand Festival, earning the title of Top Coordinator '''and the Ribbon Cup. After her victory, Summer was successfully recruited by Palmer into becoming a '''Frontier Brain and the head of the Battle Arcade in Johto. Biography Grand Conquest Johto Frontier After a long absence, Summer returned in Battle Dance! performing with the Kimono Girls at the Ecruteak Dance Hall with her Medicham and Ludicolo. She is spotted by Yazmyne, unaware that she is Justin's younger sister. Summer knows of Yazmyne as she is a Top Coordinator and a Champion of the Orange Crew in addition to her other accomplishments in Riau. When Summer reveals herself as the Frontier Brain of the Battle Arcade, Yazmyne challenges her to a battle, and Summer accepts but makes the challenge a Double Battle on the Dance Hall Stage. Summer uses Ludicolo and Quagsire to against Yazmyne's Hawlucha and Ivysaur and wins. Afterward, Summer advances Yazmyne to observe the Ecruteak Contest instead of competing as she believes Johto Contests are among the toughest across all Ribbon Circuits. In Combat Appeals in Freestyle!, Summer appeared as a guest judge for the Ecruteak Contest. At the end of the competition, she awarded the winner the Ecruteak Ribbon. Afterward, Summer met with Yazmyne and informed her of the Lake Lucid Contest and that her Frontier Facility was a part of the Johto Safari Zone near Cianwood City. Summer reappeared between Arcade Games! and Arcade Swap!. She is first seen acting as the emcee of the Battle Arcade as multiple challengers took on her facility. When Yazmyne arrived to take on her challenge, Summer was alerted and passed the duties of emcee to another woman before meeting Yazmyne personally. Summer explained the rules of the Battle Arcade and left Yazmyne to select her Pokemon for the challenge. When Yazmyne took on her Battle Arcade Challenge, Summer did not act as emcee. She instead sat on a throne of sorts atop the stadium and observed Yazmyne's battles. After the Yazmyne's sixth consecutive win, Summer descended and entered the roulette as Yazmyne's seventh opponent and as the Arcade Star of the Battle Arcade. Summer selected Medicham, Quagsire, and Togekiss for the challenge and the result was swap, meaning Yazmyne and Summer had to swap Pokemon. Summer obtained Yazmyne's Gothorita, Hawlucha, and Haunter for the challenge. During the battle, Summer demonstrated mastery over Yazmyne's Pokemon after having seen them battle so much during the challenge. She combined Gothorita and Haunter's talents excellently, battling as Yazmyne intended but adding her own flare. Yazmyne understood how to use Summer's Pokemon and the trick to conquer the Battle Swap Roulette, which was exploiting her own Pokemon's weaknesses to defeat them. Doing this allowed Yazmyne to win the battle by a hair due to Medicham's Endure-Reversal combo over Hawlucha's Bulk Up-empowered Sky Attack. Summer took the defeat well and congratulated Yazmyne and her incredible Pokemon. She then awarded Yazmyne the Arcade Key. Afterward, Yazmyne and Summer healed their Pokemon. Summer informed Yazmyne of the Wallace Cup where she had been a former champion. She told Yazmyne the competition that year would be held on Red Rock Isle of the Whirl Islands. Summer returned between [[]] and [[]] as one of the special judges of the Johto Grand Festival. During the opening ceremony, Summer helped welcome the audience and competitors and put on an appeal with her Medicham before the opening round became. At the end of the competition, she awarded Nick, the winner, the Johto Ribbon Cup. Pokemon Contests Hoenn Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Summer has obtained in the Hoenn region: Johto Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Summer has obtained in the Johto region: *Five Unknown Ribbons Grand Festival Ranking Summer has competed in the following Grand Festivals *Hoenn Grand Festival - Top 8 *Johto Grand Festival - Winner Related Articles Category:Pokémon coordinators Category:Hoenn Grand Festival Category:Johto Grand Festival Category:Top Coordinators